Fate
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: Fate has brought them back together but what is waiting the duo that thought they said their last goodbyes on Bad Wolf bay. A different look on Stolen Earth Journey's end.
1. Gone

**I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to BBC. Please enjoy this idea of mine. R&R.**

You never really know how much you miss someone until their gone. And when they are gone there's a place in your heart, where they were, that's left empty. That's how I felt. That's what it's felt like for almost 2 years since I last saw her. Since I last held her in my arms. Since I last saw her standing on that beach with tears in her eyes. Since that moment on Bad Wolf bay there's been a void in my heart, where she once was. My pink and yellow girl. Stuck in another world. Away from me. Gone forever. I looked to the bug sitting in front of me as Donna told me about her time in the parallel universe.

"Don't say that." I told her, looking up from the insect. "Your brilliant." She smiled then frowned a little.

"She said that." She said.

"Who did?" I asked her now somewhat confused.

"That woman." She said looking to me. "I can't remember."

"Well, she never existed, now." I told her. She shook her head and looked sternly to me.

"No but, she said "The stars-"." Donna said. "She said "The stars are going out."."

"Yeah, but that worlds gone..." I said looking down.

"No! But she said it was all worlds. Every world." She said. "She said "The darkness is coming," Even here."

"Who was she?" I asked.

"I don't know." Donna said shaking her head.

"What did she look like?" I asked, my hearts pounding.

"She was...blond." She said. My eyes widened a little, my hearts racing now.

"What was her name?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Donna replied.

"Donna, what was her name?" I asked again.

"But she told me to warn you." She said. "She said, two words."

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment before finally speaking.

"Bad wolf." My eyes widened. I rose from my seat and took off out from where I found Donna. I looked around, looking to the signs. All reading the same two words. I ran as fast as my two legs would take me, reaching the TARDIS quickly. I looked to the sign on the door before throwing it open and stepping inside. Donna was shortly behind me, her eyes full of worry. "Doctor what is it?" She asked. "What's "Bad Wolf?"" She asked.

"It's the end of the universe." I said, gasping for breath. I ran to the console, and began to adjust the coordinates for London.

"What do you mean the end of the universe?" Donna asked, sounding somewhat scared.

"The end Donna. The end of the earth, the end of the other planets. The. End." I said stumbling forward. She fell back a little as the TARDIS took off into the vortex. All to soon the TARDIS stopped. I threw the doors open and looked around. "It's fine." I said. "Everything's fine." I looked all around out of breath. "Nothing's wrong, it's all fine." I looked to Donna. I looked ahead to the milk man stepping out of his truck. "Excuse me!" I said. He looked to me. "What day is it?" I asked.

"Saturday." He relied.

"Saturday, good." I nodded. "Good, I like Saturdays."

"So, I just met Rose Tyler." Donna said.

"Yeah." I replied to her.

"But she's locked away in a parallel world." She said.

"Exactly." I said looking to her. "If she can cross from her parellel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everyhing in danger...Everything." I told her. She nodded once. We both looked around before returning to the TARDIS. I walked immedently to the console after removing my coat and started to look at the scanners. Donna walked to stand beside me, looking down quickly before looking back to me.

"The thing is Doctor." She said. "No matter what's happening...And I'm sure it's bad...I get that..." I nodded, still looking at the screen. "But Rose is coming back." She said. "Isn't that good?" She asked. I looked to the console for a moment before looking to her with a smile.

"Yeah." The TARDIS suddenly jerked beneath our feet sending me forward and Donna backwards.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"Don't know." I said. "It came from outside." I ran to the doors, threw them open and looked out into space.

"But we're in space." Donna said. "How did that happen?" She asked. I ran back to the console and looked to the scanner. "What did you do?" She asked.

"We haven't moved." I said. "We're fixed." I looked the scanner for a moment in shock. "It can't have. No..." I ran back to the doors and looked out. "The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the earth is gone...The entire planet...It's gone."


	2. The Shadow Proclamation

**I own nothing. The next chapter will feature Rose. Hope you are all excited. I'm rewriting the summary because I'm not happy with it. Anyway R&R and enjoy.**

"But if the earth moved, then they lost the sun..." Donna said after a few moments of silence. "What about my mum...and grandad?" She asked me. "They're dead." Her voice cracked with sadness. "Are they? Are they dead?"

"I don't know Donna. I just don't know." I told her. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"That's my family..." She said. "My whole world." She said.

"There's no readings...nothing. Not a trace." I said looking to the scanners still. "Not even a whisper. Oh that is fearsome technology." I said scratching my head.

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"We've got to get help." I told her.

"From where?"

"Donna, I'm taking you to the shadow proclamation." I said looking to her. "Hold tight." I said leaning to the console and started to press buttons. The TARDIS moved with a shake before sending us into the vortex. The silence returned for a while. The only sound was the engines moving.

"So go on then...What is the Shadow proclamation, anyway?" She asked.

"Posh name for police...Outer-space police. Here we go." I said. All to soon we came to a stop. I pulled on my coat and walked to the door with Donna right behind me. The door shut behind her when we were met with the Judoon. Our hands went up in surrender as the main guard spoke.

"Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo. To to!" He said.

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so." I replied. "Bo-ho-do-so-go-bo-fo-po-jo! Mo ho." He nodded and lead us to another room. A female member met us there asking our business. I explained who we are and she laughed.

"Time lords. Are the stuff of legend." She said. "They belong in the myths and whispers of the higher species. You cannot possibly exist."

"Yeah." I replied. "More to the point, I've got a missing planet."

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say." She said. "The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. 24 planets have been taken from the sky."

"How many?" I asked in disbelief. "Which ones?" I asked running over to the computer, pulling my glass from my pocket and placed them on my nose. "Show me."

"Locations range far and wide, but all disappeared at the same moment, leaving no trace." I looked to the screen as she spoke.

"Callufrax minor. Jahoo. Shallacatop, Woman Wept. Clom. Clom's gone?" I asked her. "Who'd want Clom?"

"All different sizes, some populated, some not." She said. "But all unconnected."

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna asked.

"Who is the female?"

"Donna." Donna said. "I'm a human being...Maybe not the stuff of legend, but every bit as important as time lords, thank you." I smiled lightly while she continued to speak. "Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

"Pyrovillia is cold case...Not relevant." One guard said. Donna turned to look at him confused.

"How do you mean, cold case?" She asked.

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this." The woman said. "It disappeared over 2,000 years ago."

"Yes, yes, hang on." Donna said. "But theres the Adipose bleeding planet too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must have been a long time ago."

"Thats it!" I shouted. "Donna, brilliant! Planets have been taken out of time, as well as space. I pressed a few buttons on the computer sending the planets into 3D. "Now, if we add Pyrovillia...And Adipose 3...There's something missing." I said, thinking. "Where else? Where else? Where else? Where else?" I continued to think before it came to me. "Oh! The lost moon of Poosh." I added the moon and walked around to stand among the planets, smiling lightly at the thrill of seeing them all together. The swirled around me moving into a different pattern.

"What did you do?" I was asked.

"Nothing." I said. "The planets rearranged themselves in the the optimum pattern." I smiled more. "Oh look at that...27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous."

"Oi, don't get all spaceman. What does it mean?" Donna asked.

"All those worlds fit together." I explained. "Like pieces of an engine." I looked around for a second before looking back to her. "It's like a powerhouse, but what for?" I asked.

"Who could design such a thing?"

"Someone tried to move the earth once before...long time ago. Can't be..." I said before returning to the computer. Donna took a seat on nearby stairs, lost in thought while I attempted to solve the riddle given to us. I looked to her needing help. "Donna, come on, think...Earth." I said. "There must have been some sort of warning. Was anything happening, back in your day, like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?" I asked.

"Well, how should I know?" She answered while wiping her eyes. "Um...No. I don't think so, no." I sighed lightly and nodded.

"Okay, nevermind." I said before returning to the computer.

"Although..." She started. "There were the bees disappearing." She said.

"The bees disappearing...?" I asked her. "The bees disappearing...The bees disappearing!" I looked to the computer.

"On earth we have these insects." Donna said running over to join me. "Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals."

"Or they were going back home." I said.

"Back home where?" She asked.

"The planet Melissa Majoria." I said.

"Are you saying bees are aliens?"

"Don't be so daft." I said rolling my eyes. "Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped...Tandocca!"

"Tandocca scale." The other woman said.

"Tandocca scale is a series of wavelengths used as carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small. No wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinder in the Sahara. But look!" I point to the screen, showing the wavelengths with a smile. "There it is...The Tandocca trail! The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength! We can follow the path!" I shouted.

"We can find the earth! Well, stop talking and do it!" We ran for the TARDIS the other woman and the Judoon right behind us. I threw open the doors and adjusted the TARDIS for the Tandocca trail.

"The signal's scattered, but it's a start." I said before running back to the doors. "I've got a blip!" I said. "It's just a blip but it's definitely a blip."

"The according to the structures of the Shadow proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology." The woman said.

"Oh really? What for?" I asked her.

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent." She said. "We are declaring war, Doctor, right across the universe, and you will lead us into battle." She said. I nodded and looked down.

"Right. Yes." I said looking back to her. "Course I will. I'll just go and...get you the key." I said sliding back into the TARDIS. I just the door behind me and ran to the console, removing my coat on the way. I smiled to Donna and pulled on a lever, sending us away from the Shadow proclamation and into the time Vortex. I could hear the woman shout for me, but it was to late. We were gone. On our way to save the earth once again.


End file.
